


Mandys Baby Shower

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich Friendship, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Protective Mickey Milkovich, mandy milkovich pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Ian had agreed to throw Mandy a baby shower when she told her best friend and brother that she was expecting. However Ian didn’t realize how busy he would be when the time actually comes, leaving Mickey to save the day… literally.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ian, you’ve got to be kidding me, you said you’d take care of this?” Mickey said with his eyebrows raised. He’s staring down at Ian while Ian puts his shoes on for work, while sitting at the table.

“Mick, I screwed up and I didn’t realize that it was already coming up. I got all the stuff for the games already, we just need decorations. I have to work this double shift; so I can even go to the shower” Ian sounds a bit discouraged. He really doesn’t want to disappoint Mandy, and he really didn’t realize how much they were going to need him at work. 

As Mickey looks up at Ian he notices that some tears are threatening to run down Ian’s cheek.

“Alright, I got it” Mickey rolls his eyes and kisses the top of Ian’s head. He really is a sucker for Ian and he knows it. 

Ian kisses Mickey and hands him the list that was on their refrigerator. “You have to do this today, we need to set up tomorrow” and with a quick kiss goodbye Ian was out the door. 

Mickey sat down and looked over the list, it was pretty basic stuff. He needed to get tablecloths, utensils, plates and some balloons. He really didn’t realize how excited he would be doing this until he got to the store.

Mandy was having a little girl but Ian and Mickey didn’t want the shower to be typical. When Mickey walked into the store he got a cart and started looking at everything. He ended up being in the store for hours. He got everything in gold and hot pink. He was pretty impressed with himself, so impressed that he headed over to the cheap little venue Ian rented for the occasion.

Mickey put all the decorations up, he had gold balloons everywhere. He opted for hot pink instead of the boring basic pink that is normally used for baby showers; he figured Mandy would like that better. He started decorating for hours, he wanted everything to be perfect. After that was done, he pulled out some wooden blocks that he had bought. He also pulled out paint and glitter, Mickey really did get super into planning this baby shower, though he would never truly admit it. 

He was sitting on the floor concentrating on painting the blocks, when suddenly Ian walked in.  
“Mick, why aren’t you answering your phone? You scared- Wait a minute, you did all this?” Ian looked in genuine shock at how well Mickey did. His eyes were searching the venue, there was so much going on he really didn’t know where to focus but it still looked amazing. 

Mickey could feel himself blushing, he realized he went overboard but he was excited about being an uncle, whether he would admit it or not. He got so carried away he didn’t realize that Ian was already home from work; he had spent literally the entire day decorating and shopping. 

Ian realized Mickey was painting the blocks so that he could place them on the table, they spelled out “Arden." Ian sat down on the floor by Mickey and put his arm around him, “let me help you” as Ian picked up one of the blocks and started painting he turned to Mickey and said “Mandy is about to be blown away.”  
Mickey chuckled “She better fucking be, this took me all day and I’m starving.”  
Ian couldn’t help but smirk, Mickey never did like cutesy moments.


	2. Taking Mandy to the venue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey pick Mandy up to take her to the venue before the party to see her reaction.

“Hurry up Mick, we got to get Mandy before people start showing up” Ian eagerly shouted from the kitchen stairs. He was back at the Gallagher home; the rest of the Gallagher clan was scurrying around him getting ready for the party. 

Mickey knew they weren’t going to be late, the party didn’t start for another hour and Mandy was literally down the street, Ian was just impatient and excited.  
Mickey was combing his hair and gelling it back, he wanted to look presentable for the millions of pictures that were about to take place. When Mickey finally scrambled downstairs, he was out of breath but still managed to say “this look ok or what?” Mickey asked Ian with genuine concern in his eyes.  
Ian smiled at how cute Mickey was being about this entire situation, that calmed his nerves some.  
“Yeah babe looks good, you always do” Ian said nonchalantly so it didn’t draw too much attention from anyone. Mickey just smiled and followed Ian out the door; they hopped into the car and drove down the street to Mandy.

Ian text Mandy that they were outside and shortly after that, a very pregnant Mandy Milkovich waddled out of a tiny house on the corner of the street. Mickey got out of the passenger seat the second he saw her. He walked over to the porch to help her walk, “Hey preggers” he greeted his sister. She smirked and flipped him off, however held on to his arm while she waddled to the car. Mickey let her sit in the front with Ian. When Mandy got in the car Ian hugged her the best he could and asked her where her fiancé was.  
“Dumb ass is really still getting ready, he’s worse than a girl. He said he’d meet us there in fifteen minutes” Mandy said sounding slightly aggravated.  
“I know what you mean there, I always fight Mick over time in the bathroom. He takes forever” Ian laughed and looked at Mickey through the rear-view mirror momentarily.  
Mickey just laughed and shrugged, he knew it was true. Mandy thought it was funny too; she just turned to Ian and smiled.

When they pulled up to the venue, there were hot pink and gold balloons tied to the porch. Mandy already got teary eyed just looking at the balloons. Mickey and Ian got out of the car quickly to help Mandy get out of the car but by the time they got to her side of the car she was already on the porch of the venue looking at the door, it had a sign on it that said “ Welcoming baby Arden.”  
Mandy was still trying her best not to cry so she turned to Ian and Mickey and said “Hurry up assholes! I want to see what’s going on inside!”  
Ian unlocked the door and let Mandy in first.  
Mickey followed them both inside and closed the door.

Mandy got wide eyed the second she walked into the venue. She was overwhelmed; she didn’t know that the baby shower was going to look so beautiful. Mickey knew the look on Mandy’s face was pure joy; they didn’t have a lot growing up so he knew she was in shock. She walked over to the tables and saw all the decorations and suddenly her eyes looked at the wooden blocks Mickey had picked out.  
Mickey got tense once he figured out what Mandy was looking at, he could only see her backside so he couldn’t tell if she liked them or not. Mandy picked up the “A” block and the “R” block of Arden’s name so she had a block in each hand. She finally turned around to face Ian and Mickey; she was full on crying now. Mascara everywhere and bright red, “OH MY GOD, WHO DID THIS” was all Mandy said in-between heavy sobs. Ian shakily pointed at Mickey who looked like he was going to throw up any minute. Mandy walked over to Mickey with the blocks still in hands and hugged him as tight as she could. 

“I fucking love you Mickey” Mandy kissed her brother on the cheek before she started hugging Ian. Ian hugged her tight back; he made eye contact with Mickey and smiled. Mickey was wiping his eyes, he had no idea what was going on but Mandy was happy and that’s all he wanted. Milkovich’s weren’t really big on showing too much emotion so this whole interaction was new for the both of them.  
“Now I have to redo my makeup” Mandy said laughing while still slightly crying. After Ian and Mandy stopped hugging, she went to meet her fiancé outside.

While Mandy was outside, Ian turned to Mickey and smiled. Mickey just smiled back at Ian and said “Wow, those pregnancy hormones are no joke right?”


End file.
